Secret Santa Entries 2013
by MajinCammy
Summary: Three stories written for the Live Journal Secret Santa event.
1. Stronger

Title: Stronger  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: A/U After the plane crash, Cristina tells Callie Arizona's story.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.

A/N: Hi everyone! MERRY CHRISTMAS (or whatever other holiday you choose to celebrate). This story is a Secret Santa gift for the awesome captstarbuck. I kinda of mushed two of the prompts she asked for together: A/U Calzona, can be angsty but would need a happy ending or Cristina/Arizona friendship leading to Calzona forgiveness. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. :D

"Hey!" Callie said happily as she walked into Arizona's hospital room. "I got you a couple of doughnuts," she said with a singsong voice as she dropped a small bag on the tray next to the bed in the center of the room. "I got those sprinkled ones you like so much."

"I talked to your mom again last night and she and your dad will be here in three days. I know you'd rather wait until you're feeling better, but they missed you and they want to see you." She glanced toward the bed for a moment and then rubbed one hand against her cheek. "And you know they want to see Sofia. I swear… your mom takes spoiling our daughter to a new level," she said with a smile. "Who knows what they're going to show up with for her!"

She glanced around and made sure the room was still decorated the way she last left it, since nurses have a bad habit of moving things around. Satisfied that everything was where it should be, she sat down next to the bed and reached for Arizona's hand. She caressed the pale skin softly and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss on the back of her wife's hand.

"And speaking of Sofia, she was a real terror this morning," she said with a soft chuckle. "It took me ten minutes, but I got her on board with the tights. She said she wants to look pretty when she comes to see you later tonight. I totally went good cop, you'd be really proud of me." The smile on Callie's face was bright, but it was also sad. It was hard to hold back the tears, but she could cry later tonight, after she put Sofia to bed. Here, while sitting with Arizona, she wanted to be bright and shiny, like her wife was; the bright spot in her gloomy world. She reached out and gently smoothed a piece of blonde hair behind Arizona's open, but dead eyes.

It's been two weeks since the survivors of the plane crash have been found. Cristina, Meredith, and Derek somehow made it out with only minor injuries, but being stuck in the woods with no food, water, or fire for four days certainly takes a toll. Of course, others weren't as lucky. Arizona's leg was more than just broken and mangled; it was also riddled with infection. When she was brought into the hospital, she was hysterical and had to be restrained. They doped her up on various medications and the doctor in Boise made the call to amputate. When she woke up, she wasn't herself. She didn't talk, didn't move, she just stared into space. Three days later she was moved to the psych ward, where Callie was now. Mark was still in a coma. And Lexie… well, she was dead. Everyone was in shock, but managed to pull out of it and pull together to work at surviving, as far as Callie knew.

Well, everyone that wasn't crushed under the back of the plane, missing a leg, or in a coma.

Callie gently caressed Arizona's cheek and got no reaction. "I miss you…" Her voice cracked with the words, but she swallowed the pain and hurt in her throat. "…So much, Arizona; the way you would smile at me the most, with your blue eyes shining with so much warmth, love, and adoration." She sighed while looking at Arizona's face, so lost and blank. "You're figuring something out. That's what all the psych docs have been telling me, anyway. That this trauma that happened to you was just too much to bear… And it definitely was, but you're so strong," she licked her lips and shook her head with a slight laugh. "You've always been right and awesome, so you take the time you need, okay? Sofia and I will be here waiting for you. And apparently, your parents will be too, because your mother flat out said she's not leaving until you're back to being you," she chuckled when she recalled Barbara's words from the previous night.

"Have I mentioned that I really like your parents? Because if not, I just want you to know that they're lovely. And they're so happy you're alive. And so am I. We're all beyond happy that you're still here… to be their daughter, to be my wife, to be Sofia's Mama." Callie smiled and ran her fingers through Arizona's hair. "I think Sofia misses you even more than I do, but she's so excited that she gets to come and see you tonight with Grandma and Grandpa."

Callie quickly wiped away the tears that managed to pool in her eyes. She really didn't want to cry again, but she had nothing to do but sit and talk with Arizona and try to help her remember all that she has to live for and finally wake up. She couldn't imagine how scared it must be for her beautiful wife. The terror of being in a plane as it crashes. Hopelessly sitting in a seat as it happens all around you, with no place to go except sit in a seat and accept that it is happening.

None of the other survivors have talked about it; the crash. The pain and horror it caused lingers in the air still, especially whenever close to Arizona's or Mark's hospital room. Callie assumed that was why most of the other survivors stayed away. She saw Derek and Meredith once in Arizona's room. And she saw Derek a couple times in Mark's room, but they didn't talk about it. Mark was dying. It was going to happen soon, so they avoided talking about it.

The door squeaked as it opened and Alex Karev stuck his head into the room. "Any change?" he asked while glancing around the room.

Callie shook her head, hiding her face as she finished wiping away her tears. After taking a moment to collect herself she motioned for Alex to come into the room. He stepped inside carefully, like he was walking into a forbidden room. He felt heavy with guilt, despite the fact Arizona made the choice for him. He walked into Arizona's line of sight, but she didn't react.

"Hey boss," he paused, hoping for a reaction. When he received none, he kept going, "Chunky Stew is looking good. I'm keeping the department working just as you like, so don't you go worrying about anything. You're gonna be back soon, so I'm holding Hunt off on getting a replacement… even a temporary one." He glanced at Callie and offered her a grin.

Callie felt her chest seize. Karev was a good man and loyal to a fault and she was never more happy that he was his wife's student than she felt at that very moment. She knew what he said to Arizona was simply truth. He would do his best to push Hunt to not hire anyone else because his faith in Arizona was unrelenting. As was her own faith in Arizona.

"Anyway, you feel better, Robbins. And get back here soon, the kids keep asking about you." He awkwardly stood for a moment, before deciding to gently pat Arizona's shoulder. There was no response. He turned to Callie and frowned before heading out the door as quietly and quickly as he came in.

Callie smiled and ran her fingers through Arizona's hair again, "You have a lot of people in your corner. We're all waiting for you to come back."

"You're still talking to Roller Skate Girl as if she's going to respond, huh?" Cristina stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her. "Oh wait, I guess just Roller Girl will work better now."

"Of course I am. She's awake and she can hear me. When she's ready, she'll talk back. And seriously, you have the tact of a gnat," Callie just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"She'll be rollin' up in in Peds, in a wheel chair, popping wheelies and showin' those kids how it's done." Cristina actually grinned at Callie and Callie returned it, wholeheartedly, because she believed it to be true.

There were a few moments of silence before Callie turned to Cristina. "Where have you been? I thought you and Arizona were friends now, but it's been two weeks and this is the first we've seen you."

"First of all, you're the only one seeing me." Cristina waved her hand in front of Arizona's eyes, as if to prove her point. She flopped into the chair next to Callie. "And it's been two weeks because I was hoping she'd come back on her own, but I guess I have to help. Or I have to at least tell you what happened out there. For her." She nodded toward Arizona.

Callie raised a brow, "But you guys don't talk about it."

"We don't need too. Mer and Derek talk to each other about it. I've been telling Owen… No one else needs to know what the hell happened out there. And we don't need to rehash it because we lived it. But Arizona has a story of survival too and she's not talking and you deserve to know." Cristina cleared her throat, "That is, if you want to know it."

Callie's eyes moved from Cristina to Arizona, "Of course I want to know. I want her to open up and talk to me; to tell me what happened and why she's resorted to this state…"

"I get it. I think I was almost there with her." Cristina said softly. This was the most serious Callie could remember Cristina being in a long time. "Four days is a long time to be lost. We had little to no equipment, but we did our best to keep everyone alive and well. Arizona was in shock immediately. She was screaming and wouldn't stop. I'm not even sure she realized that it was her voice until I yelled at her to stop."

Callie felt her eyes well with water, but kept quiet, listening closely to Cristina.

"The break in her leg was bad, but she was laughing in shock with the pilot. It was kind of funny when he told us later that she said she was staring at her bone and married to an orthopedic surgeon." Cristina and Callie both chuckled softly. "She splinted her leg herself while we searched for Derek and Lexie. When we found Lexie, I knew she was going to die. Mark stayed with her and Meredith and I kept looking for Derek."

Cristina licked her lips before rubbing a hand over her face. "It was shortly after Lexie died that we realized Mark had a cardiac tamponade. We did everything we could to save him. I would hear Arizona talking to him throughout the day and night, telling him that you and Sofia were waiting for him. She never complained, not even when I was picking bugs out of the wound in her leg. She was strong, even when forced to drink her own urine."

"It was worse than anything you could imagine. And we all lived through it. And it's a shame that people died, but she's alive. And she's coping. And if this is how she has to do it, then so be it, because if it was up to me, I'd like to sleep for a couple of weeks and forget about it too." Cristina sighed and leaned back in the chair.

When Callie realized that Cristina was lost in thought, she turned to Arizona and was shocked to see tears streaming from her eyes. She leaned in and wiped the tears from her cheeks and that's when she realized that Arizona was staring at her; her blue eyes wide and pooling more tears. "Arizona?"

Cristina looked up hearing Callie and noticed that Arizona was finally coming back. She gripped Callie's shoulder for a moment, then turned and left the room.

Arizona opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She licked her lips and just stared at Callie while continuing to cry.

"Arizona!" Callie's smile was wide and breathtaking as she wrapped her arms around her wife tightly. "Oh thank goodness."

"Too tight…" Arizona whispered.

"Oh, sorry!" Callie laughed as she leaned back to look into Arizona's face. Her hands immediately slid over Arizona's cheeks as she stared into her eyes. The dead eyes were gone, back were the brilliant blue of the woman she loved. They had pain and hurt held within them, but also love. Callie could feel the love all over while looking into those eyes. "How are you feeling?"

Arizona's eyes pooled with fresh tears, "Like I just survived a plane crash."

Callie didn't know whether to laugh or cry, so she offered a soft chuckle and was rewarded with a small smile on Arizona's face. "You did survive, honey." Callie took a deep breath, her eyes never leaving Arizona's while her hands moved up and down her cheeks to shoulders and back. "You are the strongest person I know and you just… you amaze me."

Arizona felt her cheeks heat up at Callie's words, but then slowly looked away. "I almost gave up." She heaved a broken sigh and licked her lips, unable to look at Callie. "I was in so much pain. And I could feel… I could feel them moving under my skin." She swallowed the large lump in her throat and took a moment to collect her thoughts. "It would… it could have been so easy… you know, to just slip away. But I couldn't bear the thought of never seeing you again; of n-never seeing Sofia again."

Callie felt her heart breaking into pieces. She just wanted to wrap her arms around Arizona and never let go, but she just remained quiet and watched as Arizona sorted through her thoughts. She was torn though and staying quiet was proving difficult, because all she wanted to do was run out of the room and scream with happiness that her wife was awake; awake and alive after being lost for so long.

Arizona finally turned her eyes back to Callie and smiled softly, "So I talked to Mark. I t-told him what was waiting for us, but it was as much for him as it was for me. I n-needed to hear it just as much as he d-did… maybe even m-more." There was silence for several moments. "It's gone, isn't it?"

"What?" Callie asked breathlessly.

"My leg… it's gone, isn't it?" Arizona stared at Callie, waiting for the answer which she already knew.

Callie nodded slowly and swallowed the huge lump that formed in her throat. "In Boise. They didn't want to take any chances with the infection. It was…" she released a long breath before continuing, "…it was so bad. There was no choice, they had to amputate or risk the infection getting worse and moving through your body." She sighed softly, tears falling unbidden down her cheeks.

"It's okay, Calliope, I knew the moment I ripped my pants open and saw the b-bone." She smiled at Callie and reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers together. "And I know I was in shock. I laughed, because the first thought in my head was you over my shoulder telling me how beautiful my tibia was."

"Well, I do have to admit, you have some pretty hot bones." Callie's free hand traced along Arizona's jaw gently. The two smiled at each other, love radiating from their eyes and hearts.

A clearing of the throat by the door broke them both from the look. "Well, seems miracles do happen in the psych ward and not just in the operating room," Miranda Bailey said as she walked further into the room, her arms full with a squirmy toddler.

"I'm in psych?" Arizona asked with a look of horror on her face.

"Hey now, don't be like that. Had I just crashed in a plane, I'd be right there next to you," Bailey said as she walked closer to the bed and deposited Sofia next to Arizona. A baby would be the perfect buffer against any sort of crazy that might come up.

"Mama." Sofia said as he little arms wrapped around Arizona's neck.

Tears were streaming from Arizona's eyes. She let go of Callie's hand and wrapped both of her arms around her daughter, one hand gently cradling Sofia's head against her neck. "Hi baby girl. Mama missed you so much."

"Hmph, I see how it is," Bailey said while leaning against the hospital bed.

"Hi Bailey, I missed you so much too," Arizona said in a deadpan tone.

Callie and Bailey both grinned.

"I just wanted to bring you that adorable baby girl when I heard the good news," Bailey said with a smile.

"We haven't told anyone that she woke up… not even the psych nurses have been in here yet," Callie said with a laugh.

"Have you forgotten who I am?" Bailey said with a straight face. There was silence for a few moments before she cracked a smile, "Cristina was telling Meredith down stairs and I just happened to hear."

They all laughed softly before Bailey gently patted Arizona's shoulder, "Glad you're awake. I'm going to let you have some time with your family." She started to move toward the door, "Oh and don't worry about your department, Karev has been keeping things in order." She waved her hand as she walked out of the door, closing it behind herself.

Bailey stopped by the window which looked in on the little family and smiled as the three all hugged one another. For the past two weeks, she'd been scared of who Arizona would be when she finally snapped out of the state she was in. She had every reason to close down, close off, just disappear and for two weeks she did, but now, it looks like she's back. And amazingly enough it appeared as though the entire family was at peace with the situation. It just proves that even though bad things can happen to good people, the best people can roll with the punches and come out stronger than they ever thought they could be.


	2. Oh Christmas Tree

Title: Oh Christmas Tree  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Canon: Though I had to move the timeline around for my convenience (much like the actual writers!), so I doubt it will even be noticed. :P  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.

A/N: Hi everyone! MERRY CHRISTMAS (or whatever other holiday you choose to celebrate). This story is a Secret Santa gift for the totally rad zenparadox! The prompt I was given was: Warm, loving, happy, mostly canon story. They've reconciled, but aren't quite 'back' yet...Xmas moves them closer. Any rating is fine. I hope I've done it justice (I tried to get close to that prompt) and that you like it. :D

It's been six months since Arizona moved back in with Callie. The tone in the apartment was cold for the first two weeks, but eventually ice melts and the water can be cleaned away, leaving things shiny and new. Once they both let go of all the baggage they were holding tight too, they were able to move on. Therapy helped, of course, Arizona going on her own once a week and a couple's session once every other week. They were sorting through things and uncovering the love they still held for each other by digging through their crap and unearthing it.

It wasn't easy, not by a long shot, but it was worth it. And before they knew it, they hit a honeymoon like stage of their relationship again. It started three months ago, shortly after they decided to buy a house. It took two weeks, but they found a quaint home in a fairly traditional neighborhood. The schools nearby were good and a lot of kids lived on the street. It had a nice backyard and seemed perfect for their little family.

And though things seemed to be going well, something was off. Things hadn't quite gotten to where they once were and it bothered Callie… because she knew Arizona was still so hard on herself for the mistakes she made, despite both of them claiming to forgiven one another.

"Your puppy is staring at you again," Callie said with a little edge in her tone. She was mostly not being serious, just teasing her wife.

"She's not staring at me, she's watching our surgery. And she's definitely not my puppy. If we were to get a puppy it would be small and cute and we could dress it up in sweaters and costumes… and ooh, that puppy would be Sofia's best friend and can you just imagine how cute they would be together?" Arizona's eyes were in the abdomen she was currently working on, but Callie's eyes were on her wife. This bubbly and sweet Arizona finally made her way back after months of being covered by despondent and angry Arizona. It was nice to see all the colors of Arizona's personality back, even if she did have a bit of a depressed edge once in a while. And who doesn't?

"It's what happens when you give a dog a bone. It latches on and doesn't ever want to let go. And let's face it, you give good bone," Callie grinned while turning back to the femur she just fixed. She was proud of her work, not only on the body below her, but at teasing her wife as well. It took them awhile to get this comfortable with one another again.

Arizona made a noise like she was choking for a moment and shook her head, "Really, Callie?"

"Oh yeah, she's probably up there pouting because she can't figure out that thing you do with your tongue and she knows she'll never experience it again."

"Oh my god, enough!" Arizona was feeling beyond embarrassed now. She glanced around the room, scrub nurses and various personnel quietly laughing, but pretending not to hear the conversation.

"Oh no, I get to enjoy this because now it's allowed to be pretty funny. I mean, you turned me down for being a newborn and there you go, jumping into bed with a puppy," Callie was grinning widely as she finished her last suture.

Arizona sighed and then frowned when she realized all eyes were on her for a retort. One of which she didn't really have. "I see you're done down there, Dr. Torres. Why don't you scrub out and make sure there are no other emergent cases that could use your expertise in the ER while I finish up here."

Callie raised a brow while she looked at Arizona, who was doing her best to not even glance away from the body she was working. Callie bit her lip softly as she came to the conclusion she pushed the teasing a little too far. "Come on, Arizona, you know I was just …"

Arizona smiled and looked up at Callie, "It's fine, I know, but I'm sure you're needed everywhere, with the bus crash and all and I'm almost done anyway, so go ahead."

Callie stared at Arizona for a moment before turning and heading to scrub out. She sighed once she hit the sinks and cursed herself softly because she pushed a little too far. Arizona still holds a residual cloud over her head about the affair and her dalliance with Leah. She's been trying to push Arizona out of it for weeks, but it hasn't seemed to help at all. Hopefully, with Christmas coming up soon she can help Arizona get out of the funk permanently.

That's it!

Christmas. Callie pulled her phone from her pocket and made a few calls. She was going to have their house decorated before Arizona got home and try to push her to open up. She'd be taking a risk, but since the therapy Arizona has been better about not completely shutting down. It's why Callie's been stumped about the attitude she was shown earlier in the day by Arizona.

Three hours later the house was a virtual winter wonderland. Stockings hung snugly over the fire place and lights lit up the outside, as well as parts of the inside. Sofia helped Callie and some of the workers she hired to trim the tree and the house. The entire place looked beautiful and reminded her of the large Christmas parties her parents used to host when she was a child.

Callie was finishing a batch of cookies when Arizona walked into the house, her jaw open wide at the site. She followed the smell of cookies and found Callie in a cute red and white dress, oven mitts over hands holding a baking pan filled with sugar cookies. They grinned at each other as Arizona grabbed a hot cookie and popped it into her mouth.

"Mmm, those are really good," she said while chewing.

"Hey, you're going to ruin your dinner," Callie said with a chuckle as she put the cookies down to cool.

"Oh, that's not possible. I'm starving. I had five surgeries, back to back and never had a chance to eat lunch or even grab a snack," Arizona said while grabbing another cookie, quickly taking a bite.

"Mama, 'ookie!" Sofia said as she followed Arizona into the kitchen.

"Oh, my big girl, does she want a bite?" Arizona handed Sofia the rest of her cookie and grinned as Sofia immediately put part of it in her mouth.

"Oh great, now you're going to ruin her dinner too," Callie said while plopping the oven mitts on the counter and then walking over to watch Sofia.

"It's Christmas time, it's okay to be a little bad."

"No! Sofia good. Sofia presents!" the little girl said with her mouth full of cookie.

"That's right, big girl, you've been so good, I bet you're going to get lots of presents!" Arizona picked Sofia up and tickled her gently. Callie just smiled while watching them.

"The place is pretty spruced up. When did you have time to do all this?" Arizona said with a look of wonder as she walked with Sofia back into the living room with Callie following close behind.

"Today. I took part of the day off. I felt bad for all the joking in the O.R. and figured this would be a nice way to make it up to you," Callie said sheepishly.

"Oh Callie, I'm sorry…" Arizona sighed and put Sofia down, who wandered to her nearest toy. "I didn't mean to get so short with you, I just…"

"You just what?" Callie prompted her to continue.

"Nothing, I'm going to go take a shower. The place looks wonderful, really. Thank you." She kissed Callie's cheek and ran off before Callie could stop her.

An hour and a half later, dinner was finished and the trio was relaxing in the living room, watching the Grinch steal Christmas again. Sofia was sleeping in Arizona's lap, while Arizona was completely engrossed in the television program. Callie had to hold back her laughter. She finally sat up and pulled the snoozing Sofia into her arms. "I'm going to put her into bed."

Arizona looked up and nodded, then gave Sofia's chubby cheeks lots of kisses before whispering goodnight to her. She watched Callie leave the room and sighed deeply. No place to hide. No place to avoid. And she knew Callie was going to come back to the room, guns blazing, with only Arizona locked in her sights.

The anticipation was wreaking havoc within her. She felt her stomach swirl and tumble, her throat felt dry, and her palms felt wet. It shouldn't be this hard to talk to Callie about things, but it still was. Especially when it came to talking about her personal failures in their relationship, which were piling so high, she was scared falling from that pedestal would kill her. She didn't want to rock the boat anymore… in fact; she never wanted to get back on that damn boat again.

It took only thirty minutes and Callie was back in the living room. She was wearing a onesie covered with reindeer and Santa's and she strutted through the room, pretending as though she were modelling the holiday pajamas.

Arizona's giggles were infectious as she watched, "You promised me that you would never wear them, no matter how much I begged!"

"Well, some promises are meant to be broken," Callie said with a smile as she spun around.

The meaning behind those words was not lost on Arizona at all. She nodded while forcing the lump that formed in her throat down, but she couldn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes.

"Why don't you go get into your obnoxious and atrocious pajamas so we can be a matching pair?" Callie said with a grin. "I'm going to grab some cookies for us, okay?"

Arizona nodded and headed upstairs to change. She came back down moments later wearing a bright blue onesie covered with snowmen and snowballs. She had a wide smile on her face and she twirled her way to the couch, collapsing next to Callie. She ninja'd a cookie from Callie's plate and popped it quickly into her mouth. "Mmm, these are so good."

Callie smiled and pinched Arizona's side, "See, you make those pajamas look adorable. I just look like a Christmas tree in all this red and green."

"Hey, what's wrong with looking like our Christmas tree?" Arizona pointed to the tree near the corner of the room. "Look how beautiful it is. It's full and bright green. The ornaments are perfectly set around so to not look cluttered. The tinsel is bright and I can tell how much care you took deciding where everything went, and then the lights, blinking and shining with happiness. There's nothing wrong with looking like that."

Callie shook her head and laughed, "I was just meaning big and green, but there you go, making my statement silly and making me feel beautiful in a Christmas onesie."

"Well, you're the most beautiful woman in the world to me," Arizona's eyes were shining with the truth in her statement.

"I know that, Arizona, which is why we need to talk," Callie stood up and grabbed Arizona's hands, tugging her up as well. "A few years ago, when I was really close to George, he told me about this thing Izzie did at Christmas. She would lie beneath the tree and stare up into the lights. One year, Meredith and George did it with her and he told me that with all the crazy going on in his life at that moment, he felt at peace, under the tree with his family, staring at the beauty above. Almost like a star filled sky, only more colorful."

Callie pointed to a spot under the tree, where there were two pillows and a blanket. With the lights off, the room was a romantic Christmas scene and perfect to share with Arizona. She helped Arizona down and then followed her. They laid next to one another, shoulder to shoulder, and stared up into the tree. There was certainly a calmness that they instantly felt and Callie finally understood what George meant all those years ago.

Callie's hand found Arizona's and intertwined their fingers. "Now, will you finally talk to me about what is going on with you?"

Arizona sighed, her eyes not leaving the shiny rainbow above them. "You keep joking about it now, Callie… but I don't think it will ever be funny to me." Arizona sniffled and did her best to keep the tears at bay. "I made so many mistakes because of how insecure and lost I felt. Those feelings just come back when I hear you talking about it. And I know you're not trying to make me feel that way, but I just can't keep those feelings away."

Callie felt ashamed of herself. She thought joking about the affairs would minimize them and help them move on and that might have worked for her, but with Arizona's trauma, she can understand how that may have not worked the same way for her. "Oh, Arizona, I'm sorry… why didn't you tell me sooner, I would have cut that out immediately."

"Because it was helping you, Calliope," Arizona said before releasing a long sigh. "You were putting those women in their place, in your own way and it was helping you come to terms with everything. And I really had no right to change how you cope with the mistakes I made."

"We've been talking in therapy and moving through everything, you could have brought it up there."

"No, Callie… I wanted you to be able to do what you needed to be with me, because I love you. And I want to be with you, and only you, for the rest of my life." She squeezed Callie's hand gently.

"Arizona…" Callie sighed and turned her head. She reached out and turned Arizona's head so that they could look at one another. "I forgave you. You forgave me. We're moving on. We're embracing one another for worse and for better because we belong together."

"Did you just quote 80's rock lyrics at me..?" Arizona asked with a laugh, eyes shining with mirth.

"Maybe, but hey, don't get off track here," Callie responded with a laugh. "What I'm trying to say is that from everything we've learned in therapy, we really need to talk to each other and really hear one another. You should feel comfortable coming to me with how you feel, because I want to know. And I really need to know, so that we don't go down that dark road again. I never want to be in a place where we've lost one another like that again."

Arizona quickly wiped the tears from her eyes with her free hand. "I'm trying, Calliope. I'm sorry. You're right, I should be better about opening up to you, but old habits die hard, I guess, huh?" She sheepishly smiled at Callie. The same smile that Callie sees on Sofia's face all the time, despite not being blood related.

"I know you are. And I am too. And I'm trying to help you, just like you help me. We're getting stronger; I know you can feel it, because I can, which is why you holding this back has been painful. I was waiting for you, but with Christmas here, I figured a little push couldn't hurt." She scooted closer to Arizona and nuzzled their noses together.

"I love you so much," and Arizona kissed her; lips softly caressing one another as she pulled Callie into her arms, both pulling back slowly and smiling at one another. "Guess George was right about the tree thing."

"I guess so."

"We should make a tradition for our family. On the night we decorate the tree, we'll all climb into our Christmas pajamas," she paused and watched as Callie rolled her eyes. She laughed softly, "and then we'll crawl under the tree together and stare at the rainbow lights while considering how lucky we are to be together; just you, me, and all of our kids."

"All of our kids..?" Callie asked with a breathtaking smile.

"I think I'm ready; that we're ready, actually." She nodded and pulled Callie's hand to her face and kissed it softly. "What do you think? Do you want to have another baby and finally give Sofia a sibling?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Callie pulled Arizona in for a searing kiss, which quickly lead to more and what would become another tradition they would try and share every year; making love beneath the Christmas tree.


	3. Fluffy Christmas

Title: Fluffy Christmas  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: A glimpse into the future; Sofia is six and finally understanding Christmas and Santa.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not intend to profit in any way, shape or form by posting this story. It's for fun, nothing more, and nothing less. Please don't sue me.

A/N: Hi everyone! MERRY CHRISTMAS (or whatever other holiday you choose to celebrate). This story is a Secret Santa gift for the amazing mak62184. I tried my best to fit two of the prompts asked for in this story: Christmas eve with Sofia. She is finally old enough to fully get the concept of Santa and Callie and Arizona go shopping at a really huge mall and then they can't find their car when they decide to leave. This is really cheesy and saccharine, so I hope you still enjoy it.

"Okay, why did we have to drive an hour and half to a mall when there is a lovely one only fifteen minutes from the house?" Callie asked as she pouted from the passenger seat.

"Because this is the one with the real Santa, Mom, duh!" Sofia said while bouncing in the back seat.

"Sofia," Arizona said while glancing in the rearview mirror at her six year old daughter.

Sofia smiled sheepishly when she caught her mother's eye. "Sorry Mom. I forget that grownups don't know these things."

"I feel old," Callie said with a pout as Arizona parked the car.

Arizona jumped out of the car quickly and ran around to open the door for Callie. Callie felt warmth spread throughout her body at the display. Once the door was opened, Arizona moved to the back door and started getting Sofia out of her booster seat. "This mall is three times the size of our little one."

"Yes, make the pregnant lady walk around all day. You are so giving me a massage tonight, because I know my back is going to be sore." Callie mumbled while carefully climbing out of the car.

"Anything you say, dear," Arizona said with a grin and wink. She helped Sofia out of the car, and then shut the door. She then tried to help Callie, who batted her hands away. Arizona raised her hands with a chuckle and watched as Callie lumbered about with her six month baby belly. She then leaned toward said belly and whispered, "I hope you're not responsible for Mommy's mood today."

"No, but someone else is," Callie deadpanned while shut the door.

"Mommy, Santa isn't going to give you a gift if you're not nice," Sofia said matter-of-factly as she slid her hand into Arizona's.

"Yeah, Mommy, be nice to Mama." Arizona said as Sofia started to pull her toward the mall. She turned her head and stuck her tongue out at Callie, before skipping off with Sofia... well, sort of skipping, as best as a person with one leg could skip. Callie rolled her eyes while making sure the doors of the car were locked, and then followed after her girls. She couldn't help the small laugh though while she watched Arizona and Sofia skip along together. Christmas never failed to bring out Arizona's inner child.

"C'mon, Mom!" Sofia turned and yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" Callie said as she waddled after them. Once close enough, she slid her hand into Arizona's free one and the three walked together into the huge outlet mall. This particular mall was known for having a very large Santa display and when Sofia saw the picture, she begged for over a week to go visit.

"I'm hungry; can we stop in the food court?" Callie asked as they lazily wandered through the mall. The Santa display was in the center and according to all the signs they saw, they were headed in the right direction.

Arizona raised a brow, "But we just ate a huge breakf-…" And if looks could kill, Arizona would be six feet under because of the glare Callie was shooting at her. "O-of course we can, yeah, we'll get a snack, maybe some ice cream? How's that sound, Sofster?"

"Ice cream in the morning?" she said with wide, surprised eyes.

"Why not?" Arizona winked at Sofia, who jumped up and said a very Arizona-like yay.

"Great, you think she's bouncing off the walls now, wait until she has a load of sugar in her," Callie said while shaking her head.

"Jeeze, why are you Grinching out over there?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah, Mommy, you're acting like the Grinch!" Sofia giggled.

"I am not. But _if _I _was_, I totally have a good reason. It's because your Mama's Robbins genes make this baby in my tummy hyper active, especially at three in the morning. Which means Mommy doesn't get to sleep much. And no sleep will make anyone cranky, don't you think?" Callie used her free hand to gently poke her belly. The little ball of energy was asleep now, of course.

"She said she's cranky, Sof. See, we were right," Arizona said with a grin, quickly dropping Callie's hand and stepping a few steps ahead of her.

"Oh, don't you worry, Arizona, I'll get you later for that one." To be honest, Callie was over the moon happy at carrying Arizona's baby. When she broached the subject again, Arizona had broken down in tears and admitted that she was beyond scared to try and carry another baby. They had a long heartfelt conversation and Callie suggested they run some tests and see if she could carry it. Five weeks later Callie was pregnant with Arizona's egg and a blonde haired, blue-eyed sperm donor.

"I'm hoping so!" Arizona said with a wink over her shoulder. She then turned her attention back to where they were going, leading the little family to the food court.

Ten minutes later, Arizona and Sofia were happily licking mink chocolate chip ice cream in a waffle cone. Arizona had grabbed two handfuls of napkins, knowing Sofia was going through a phase where she mimicked Arizona; including getting the same type of food. Ice cream cone at a six year old would mean a big mess.

Callie, on the other hand, had a bowl which held a scoop of cotton candy ice cream, peppermint ice cream, and a scoop of peanut butter ice cream. Just the thought of those combinations made Arizona's stomach queasy, but pregnancy cravings were not to be questioned.

"Ooh, Arizona, get me a pretzel with some honey mustard." Callie said. And when Arizona just stared at her for a minute she added, "Pretty please?"

"What Mommy wants Mommy gets… c'mon Princess Sofia, let's get Mommy a pretzel." Arizona nodded to a small table, "You sit and get comfortable with your ice cream, and we'll be right back."

Only five minutes later, they were back and plopping into the seats at the table. Callie had completely finished her ice cream already and made grabby hands at Arizona for the pretzel. "Yeesh, someone's hungry."

"It's your fault. Now gimme."

Arizona handed the pretzel and honey mustard over and cringed as Callie immediately dug into her treat. The little family chatted while Callie finished up, and then started their trek toward Santa again.

"Mama, did you know that Santa made some of his elves look like him so that they can visit all the malls in the world, so kids like me will be able to tell him what we want?" Sofia asked as she walked hand in hand with Arizona.

"Wow, really? I didn't know that. Where did you hear that?" Arizona asked.

"Samantha told me in the playground. She's three years older than me! She told me that the real Santa only comes to this mall."

"So that's why we're here…" Callie said with a sigh.

Arizona shot a look at Callie, but then quickly turned back to Sofia. "Well, if the elves that look like Santa do the same thing as the real Santa, why did we come all the way to this mall?"

"Because the real thing is better!" Sofia said with a grin.

"You got that right, kiddo," Arizona said with a chuckle.

Sofia's eyes widened when they made it to the center of the mall. The entire place was decorated as though it were Santa's workshop, with elves controlling the line which led to the big man himself, who was sitting in the center on a huge throne. "Wow. This _has_ to be the real Santa!"

Callie and Arizona were thinking the same thing. The man sitting on the chair had on an outfit that could barely contain his girth and a real beard, not the fake ones most Santa's paraded around with this time of year.

Arizona stepped up to Sofia and bent down as best she could to talk to her on her own level. "Okay, Sofia. You ready to talk to Mr. Claus?"

Sofia nodded, "I'll be real good, Mama, I promise."

It took thirty minutes to get through the line, but Sofia finally made it to Santa. She walked up to him and smiled brightly, "Merry Christmas, Mr. Claus."

The Santa grinned and then bellowed, "Ho, ho, ho there, Cutie. Please, call me Santa."

Sofia giggled softly, and then glanced at Arizona, who nodded slightly toward the chubby man. "Oh right… Thank you for all the presents last year, Santa. I especially liked the LeapFrog laptop. It has a lot of fun games on it and games that help me with my ABC's!"

Arizona smiled, "Good job, Sofia." She winked at the Santa, who now knew the little girl's name. Callie slipped her arm around Arizona's waist, chuckling at the situation.

The Santa laughed and pulled Sofia into his lap. He eyed her carefully while brushing his beard thoughtfully, "You were a good girl last year, Sofia."

Sofia's eyes widened when he said her name. She turned to her mothers and bounced, "It's really him, Moms!"

"I see that, big girl," Arizona said with a laugh while Callie shook her head with a laugh.

The Santa laughed, "And you were a very good girl this year too, so why don't you tell me what you'd like and then I'll have an elf snap a picture of us for your Moms."

Sofia glanced at her mother, then back to Santa before asking, "Uhm, Santa… Do I have to ask for something for me, or can I ask for something for someone else?"

The Santa narrowed his eyes for a moment while he thought about the question. He rubbed his beard with his free hand again before saying, "You can ask for anything you want, but I can't guarantee anything. My magic is different for every person, so what I can do for you, I might not be able to do for someone else. Do you understand, Sofia?"

"I think so," she said after a few minutes. "I have a lot of toys, Santa. I don't really need anymore. But my Mama," she pointed to Arizona, "She's a special kid doctor in a big hospital and sometimes, the kids there don't get anything for Christmas… I was wondering if my presents could go to some of them. Oh! And my biggest wish of all though is for my little sister to really love me. Can you make that happen, Santa?"

Both parents had tears in their eyes. Sofia managed to surprise them all the time, but this was entire unexpected. Their little girl had a huge heart.

"Where is your little sister? Has she been a good girl?" Santa asked.

Sofia giggled and pointed at Callie, "She's still in Mommy's tummy. And she's usually good, but Mommy says that she keeps her up at night and that is bad, isn't it?"

The Santa laughed huskily, "It's not bad from a baby still inside Mommy's tummy. It's actually good, it means she's strong and active and I promise you, she's going to love you a lot, cause she has an awesome big sister."

"Mama says I'm awesome too!" Sofia cheered.

"That's because you are, big girl; totally super awesome." She wrapped Callie up in a hug and whispered into her ear, "We have the most amazing daughter. Mark would be so proud; I know I am."

By now, Callie was crying too, "I am too."

Moments later, the picture was snapped and handed to Arizona. Sofia turned and waved to Santa before grabbing Callie's hand. "Thank you for letting me sees the real Santa, Moms."

"You deserved it, Sofia. You're such a good girl." Callie said while they walked back toward the mall entrance.

"And Santa told me that you're going to still get a mountain of gifts, but he also promised to give lots of gifts to kids all over the world in hospitals. If you'd like, Sofia, we can get some toys to take to the kids in the Peds ward tomorrow." Arizona suggested.

"Really, Mama?"

Arizona nodded, "Of course, baby girl. I think it's wonderful that you want to give others a happy Christmas."

"Yay!" Sofia jumped and giggled when Callie tugged her arm gently.

The little family walked out of the mall and stood there for several moments. Callie stared at Arizona, who was looking around as though she lost something. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing is wrong…" She pulled out her keys and started hitting the alarm button, waiting to hear the sound which would help her remember where she parked.

"You know, this wouldn't happen if you would just use the handicap spots, Arizona," Callie said with a sigh.

"But I don't need to park in the handicap spaces. I'm perfectly capable of walking. I'd rather leave the spots available to people who need actually need to use them, not just so I can be closer to the entrance," Arizona was completely tired of this particular fight. It had become worse since Callie became pregnant.

Callie crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, the fact that I'm a whale and it hurts me to walk so much means you could take advantage, since both of us being minor handicapped should equal one full handicap person and allow us to use the space. Doesn't that make sense?"

Arizona shot a glare over her shoulder, "No! And that's a terrible way to look at things. Is that what you want to teach Sofia? There are people much worse off than you or I and I would hate to take that space from them."

"Aren't you being a little dramatic over a parking spot?" Callie sighed.

"I could say the same thing to you," Arizona said through her clenched teeth. She decided to ignore that fight, realizing that Callie was cranky and tired from lack of sleep and walking the mall.

"I want to go hoooome," Callie whined.

"Me toooo," Sofia whined.

Arizona rolled her eyes and turned to both of them. "Really? Well, I happen to think it's a lovely day, perhaps we should spend it walking the parking lot, because that's what I really wanted to do today."

Sofia pouted, "Really, Mama?"

"Sarcasm is lost in little ears, Arizona," Callie said with a triumphant grin. "No, Sof, Mama is just mad she can't find the car."

"Is that why we're standing here?" Sofia asked.

"Yup. That's why we've been standing here arguing for close to thirty minutes, instead of being halfway home and so close to cookies and presents." Callie said with a pout.

"Mama, I want to go home," Sofia whined again.

"Thanks Callie." Arizona sighed and ran her hand through her hair while trying to remember where they parked. There wasn't a silver SUV in sight, which was so weird, because the mall was packed and SUVs are a dime a dozen, and silver is a popular color!

"Maybe I should call a detective, have them come down and sort this mystery out," Callie said with a chuckle.

"Like Scooby Doo, Mommy?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah and then we could all have some Scooby snacks!" Callie and Sofia both giggled.

Arizona was looking through her purse while mumbling under her breath. Callie couldn't make out anything she was saying, but she knew she was poking Arizona's last nerve. Serves her right for not parking in the handicap spot, after all, she's missing a leg. Isn't that exactly who the handicap spots were for? When Arizona stopped fighting her purse and looked up at Callie with bright red cheeks and a sheepish smile, Callie almost lost all her frustration in the adorableness of that look. "Uh oh… Okay, out with it…"

Arizona sighed and held up a second set of keys, "I forgot we came in your car." She hit the button and a black SUV not even five spaces away from them beeped to life with a loud honk and lights flashing.

Callie laughed, "You'd think you were pregnant with the pregnancy brain you've developed lately."

"Oh hush… maybe it's sympathy pregnancy brain because of how much I love you." Arizona said with a shake of her head as they all headed to the car.

A moment later the three were on their way home for an evening of Christmas dinner, cuddling, and festive movies. The next day, Sofia bought gifts for all the long term patients in the pediatric ward of the hospital. And Sofia never questioned again whether her little sister loved her or not when she arrived three months later.


End file.
